Guns and Blades
by L33t Horo
Summary: Shirou, survivor of the 5th holy war is now on the JSDF and was sent to America in order to get some training with NCIS... unknown to him his father's past comes to hunt him
1. Chapter 1

Guns and Blades

An NCIS Fate/Stay Night fanfic

"It has been many years since the last holy grail war… but for me it is like it just happened yesterday… the fights… the deaths… the finding of love… the loosing of it… finding friends… enemies and yourself… learning of my ideals… facing them… and even overcoming the fear that they brought upon myself… I have grown thanks to those experiences… but there is something I will never forget"

"Servant Saber per your summoning I have answered the call… I ask of thee… are you my master?"

"It has been 2 years… Rin had stayed with me… Sakura and Rider as well… I joined the SDF… that is the Self Defence Force, as Japan has no actual military system due to the happenings of World War II… I was rookie of the year there… my combat abilities where topnotch… since I was built for this… I am a walking armament after all… not that they knew, we magi are sworn to keep this secret… but a few weeks later I got some news"

"Oi! Emiya! I got news from HQ… apparently they are sending you to America!" Hiro said.

"America?" Shirouu repeated... "He knew English thanks to Rin taking him to the Clock Tower in England…

"yeah… apparently they are sending you to a Navy operation… so you can get more training for when your time on the SDF is over you could have a career outside here" Hiro said as he slapped his back.

Shirouu looked at the letter.

It was from someone named Leon Vance… Director of NCIS.

"NCIS? What's that?" Shirouu asked

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service… apparently you are going to be working with Navy guys" Hiro said.

"So… when will I be leaving?" Shirou asked

"Tomorrow at 1600 hours" Hiro said.

"Good, I will have time to say my goodbyes" then" Shirou said.

"I despise and envy you" Hiro said as Shirou chuckled.

This had been an open thing going on around the base… the 3 girls living with him were idols around the base, they sure turned heads.

"Anyways… you have to report in a couple hours, go home and say your parting words to your girls" Hiro said with a bit of sourness on his tone.

"Come on… don't be like that" Shirouu said

"Just go man…" Hiro said

Shirouu then excused himself as he left for home… it was by sheer luck that his home was but 10 minutes from the base… and that is from walking distance.

"So… how do I break the news to the girls?" he asked as he dreaded to do so…

Rin was VERY volatile… specially ever since Shirouu lost his Saber… he continue to search for her… never forgetting her… she knew why he was like this… but still pissed her off.

Sakura and Rider where more understanding… after all it was Saber who changed Shirou's world.

Still he sure didn't want to upset Sakura… especially since she still held power of the imaginary numbers… and he didn't want to deal with the dark power of angra mainyu.

He reached home…

"_I am home…Saber_" Shirou said on his mind.

"_Welcome home… Shirou_" Saber's voice said on the wind.

"Welcome back Shirou" Rin said as she came to the porch.

"Welcome back" Sakura's chirpy and sweet voice came as she came with her sister.

Rider looked up form her book and nodded… "Welcome back" she said.

"Girls… I got some news" Shirou said

And then he told them about his new training that will take in America.

Rin was calm at first, calmly listening to Shirou's story, nodding and humming when nessesary.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRICKING MIND!" Rin yelled after he finished his story.

Shirou took this into consideration and said "you guys could come too… I mean on a different flight and all… I will be having my own place to stay for the time being."

"And best of all… Rider wouldn't have to pay her fare… since you can astralise her" Shirou said.

Sakura looked down… he had a point.

"How about you take Rider? That way she can protect you in case something happens until we are ready to arrive" Sakura said

"OH! Excellent idea!" Rin said.

Rider and Shirou blinked and looked at each other.

**The next day…**

Shirou and an astalized Rider both boarded the plane… it would do a stop on Hawaii to refuel and then a nonstop flight to Washington.

"This has been a very weird assignment… I wonder why I was chosen?" Shirou asked himself, but in reality was talking to Rider.

"I wouldn't know that Shirou" Rider replied.

Shirou sighed in defeat…

It would be a couple more hours till they reached Washington… they where flying for 12 hours… without counting the stop they took.

They finally reached Washington… it was very… clean.

People coming and going from the airport in suits, looking important and all.

"So… where is this person who is supposed to pick me/us up" Shirou said.

He waited by the gate when a chubby person came over looking at a picture on his cell.

"Are you Shirou Emiya?" he asked

"Uh… yes? Who might you be?" Shirou asked in turn

"Ah… great… I am Agent McGee… I been asked by my boss to escort you to NCIS" the now named McGee said.

Rider looked at him and chuckled he was an honest soul… like Shirou.

So much so that perhaps they took advantage of him a lot.

They got into a car and left.

"So… who is your boss?" Shirou asked

"You mean Gibbs? He's a good boss but he can be a bit… ermm" He decided to let the words hang.

"Ah… so he is like that eh?" Shirou said.

"Something like that" McGee said

They arrived at the outer gates and passed though security… he received a badge that read visitor.

Rider managed to snatch one for herself to use on a later time.

They reached the inside and they took the elevator to the second floor.

The doors opened "Ah… here he is boss… McDriver you are late" another person said hazing McGee.

"Tony, stop bothering McGee for a second…" a female said coming from her desk.

"Shirou this is Tony and the lady over there is Ziba" McGee said.

"Hey there pal, put it here" Tony said as he stretched his hand.

Ziva bowed as she was educated in political events and bowed as was a Japanese costume.

As she grabbed his hand she felt a 'spike' of warning… a warning bell of sorts going off on her head… it was not from him… it was from something…

She shook her head.

"Ah… so you finally arrived… I thought McGee might have lost you on the airport" another voice said.

Shirou turned to see where it came from… it was from a far older man, his eyes where grayish but held a strong fire on them.

"You must be Shirou Emiya… correct?" the person asked

"Erm… boss" Tony said

"Not now Dinozzo" Gibbs said as he slapped him behind the head.

"Ouch" Shirou winced in sympathy

"Pleasure to meet you sir… I am Emiya Shirou" he introduced himself

He shook hands with Gibbs… he had a pretty strong grip.

"Did you say Emiya? I thought your name was Shirou" McGee said

"AH… is just that back in Japan we said the last name first, then our given name" Shirou said.

"I see" McGee said.

"Emiya hmm… any relationship with Kitsurugi Emiya?" Gibbs asked

Emiya narrowed his eyes.

"According to some Intel he was hunting down his relatives for some reason… some of them managed to reach American shores and flee from him" Gibbs said.

Good… he didn't know.

"But now those people had disappeared and we had found some evidence that they might be doing some… ritualistic killings" he added.

So much for that…

"Now… can you tell me what the hell is going on with your family?" Gibbs asked

They didn't know… they didn't know that his dad was long dead.

"Mr. Gibbs? My father couldn't have done any of that" Shirou said

"And why not?" he asked

"He has been dead for 10 years" Shirou said

"Then who is doing these killings?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I can answer that… at least part of it" a perky voice said

It was… the most contradictory person Shirou ever seen… she was a goth… however her personality was a harsh contrast to her outfit… kinda like Rider.

"Abby… meet Shirou… Shirou meet Abby Sciuto… our forensic Specialist" Gibbs said.

"Hey! Genki desuka? Watashi wa Sciuto Abby desuka, genki deska?" She said in fluent Japanese.

Shirou chuckled "Is okay… I can speak English just fine… but you have good accent… I think I heard some Osaka in it" he said.

"Well is nice to see someone from somewhere else… anyways Gibbs you will never guess what I found!" she exclaimed

Gibbs got a huge plastic cup that had "Caf-pow" printed on it and gave it to Abby

*SLUUUURP* "As I was saying… all the victims appeared to be marines… however the part that really gets me off is this… all of them had their blood drained somehow!" she said

"What you talking about vampires here? Like Nospheratu kinda deal?" Tony asked.

Shirou was in deep thought he had found a few of his father's "war journals" when he was a magus killer… apparently a lot of his own relatives decided to gain immortality by doing experiments on themselves or in others… in other words…

"_Dead apostles_" he thought as he balled his fist.

If there is a dead apostle here… there were two options… he could call his contact on the church… a "friend" of sorts… if such relationship existed that is…

Ciel and her scripture armament… but she really had little regard for people who are getting on her way… she had mellowed down a lot with the time spent with Shiki…

Arcueid would be another bad thing… she was… too flighty and did whatever the hell she wanted, also I doubt that she would leave Shiki… and Shiki….

It would be VERY bad if he got involved, especially If he had his Natural Born killer instincts let loose…when family of the affected where around.

It would be pure chaos…

So he was on his own… well not completely alone he still had Rider.

"I don't really know about that… it could be a crazy guy just stabbing them on the neck and letting them bleed out" Abby said.

"I think I can shed a bit more light to your findings miss Abigail" said a British sounding voice.

An older gentleman came from the elevators doors.

"Oh? And who might the young fellow be?" he asked

"Ducky… this is Shirou, Shirou this is Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard" Gibbs said

"Ah… so you are the young Japanese fellow that was invited to stay with us…. It is a pleasure to meet you" Ducky said

"Likewise" Shirou said with a smile as he shock hands with the doctor.

"Uhmm, you seem to have a strong a strong grip on your hand Mr. Shirou… do you perhaps practice swordsmanship or archery?" Ducky asked

"Eh? Yes… ever since I was in high school" Shirou said "_I got more into it as I got drafted to the Holy Grail War though_" He thought to himself… Rider thinking along the same lines

"Anyways… what can you tell us about your findings Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah yes… well apparently all the corpses where not 'bleed out' as Abbigail had previously thought but rather… the blood was sucked out… when they where alive… most curious as the only time I ever saw such a thing was on a tribal ritual on east Africa during my time in the…" Ducky begun to spun one of his tales.

"Not right now Ducky" Gibbs said.

"Ah yes… well due to the odd shriveling of the skin… the skin and innards are likely been sucked by the neck as much of the skin was pulled… or rather suctioned that way… rather interesting… however horrifying way to die" Ducky said.

"Well… get your gear people… apparently we going vampire hunting" Gibbs said.

"Wonder if we'll need silver bullets… do we even have money in the budget for those?" Tony said.

"I think those work on werewolves" McGee said

"You think McNerd?" Tony scoffed as he said the erroneous monster reference wrong on purpose.

"So what do we give the provie here?" Tony asked

"Just gear him up… let's go!" Gibbs yelled.

They trotted down to the elevator

"Well at least I am no longer the provie" Mcgee commented.

Ziva still had that feeling… and it only doubled when she got on the elevator.

Ziba, Shirou and Gibbs where on a car… Mcgee had the bad luck to be paired with Tony… Rider stowed in their car as well.

"So… Shirou, can you tell me about your father?" Gibbs asked

"Eh? Did you know my dad?" Shirou asked

"Yeah… I from a friend long ago that he was hunting down family members for some reason" Gibbs said

Ziva turned at him.

"Why is that any relevant?" Shirou asked

"Because the one who killed a lieutenant's wife and children… when we ran his fingerprints trough AFIS… we got a hit on Emiya… one of your relatives apparently" Gibbs said.

"I am sorry to say but I was only adopted when I was 6, I never meet anyone else of my father's family… save for her daughter… she is Japan now" Shirou said

Gibbs stared at him intently…

He pressed the gas and made a hard left… Gibs and Ziva hanged for dear life…

They got to another house inside Quantico… when they reached they got with a horrifying visage.

There was blood sipping from the door.

Shirou was the first to take initiative he reinforced his body and tackled the door down.

It didn't even stand a chance… he saw the halls of the home written with the blood of two kids whose face was contorted in what could only be a horrifying scream before their death… hanged up from a pole that they where stabbed to the wall.

On the halls there was something written on them with the blood… it looked like a mathematical formula but had some form of mysticism on it…

"Elokei" Ziba said as she saw the scene before her.

It was something out of a horror movie… even with her training with the MOSAV she was not prepared for something like this.

Shirou scanned the place… Rider was there as well as she felt the spike of magical energy from Shirou… she was taken back by this scene…

"_Shirou… there is someone still alive… and it's not vampiric in Nature… third floor 2__nd__ room… the person is badly wounded_" Rider said.

Shirou immediately rushed upstairs

He found the room… he broke it with a powerful kick.

He heard sobbing.

"FOUND ONE! HURRY!" Shirou yelled

Shirou was hyperventilating… it was a small girl, not even 3 years of age.

The girl was holding her knees and rocked back and forth mumbling to herself as tears rolled down her face.

"papa… mama…" she continued to say as tears flowed.

"_Rider…"_ Shirou said

"_On it_" Rider used her power to put the girl to sleep… she did not sleep for 2 days straight apparently trying to hide from whatever did this.

Gibbs and the rest of the team managed to get up half a second later… Shirou was carrying the girl down as the paramedics took her to the hospital.

"Who… no what could have done such a thing?" Ziba said

"This is horrible… I don't even feel like saying a witty movie line or something" Tony said.

Shirou now knew… it was either a dead apostle or one of his slaves…

The girl had been lucky to survive.

Ziva and Tony took pictures of the place… it looked rather macabre.

McGee excused himself as he ran out to throw up… the smell got to him.

It was a sweet yet acidic smell… like 3day old garbage with the scent of candy.

That was the scent of death… one the Shirou was all but used of.

Gibbs noticed it… Ziva was like that… but even she showed some emotion of the bodies that laid half gutted and cut to shreds… he was cool and collected… inhumanly so.

He balled his fists in anger as he glared at the scene…

He could have prevented this if he was here earlier.

"_Shirou… this is NOT your fault… you couldn't have known_" Rider said.

Apparently his dad hasn't got them all.

All of the Emiya family that is.

The heretics who dared step into the domain of god.

"Damn it" he muttered.

Gibbs looked at him but said nothing.

After they bagged all the evidence and photographed the scene they left.

There where no words except from Ziva who had to ask.

"How could you be so calm in such a place? I heard you where top rookie but to keep your cool from something like that…" Ziva said

"I am used to it… however I am glad someone was alive… that is all that matters to me" Shirou said.

"Well that might work for you but we need to find the culprit of this…" Gibbs said.

They reached HQ and they got all the stuff down and gave it to Abby and Ducky…

Abby was asking if this was a Halloween prank… but after seeing their solemn faces she saw just how serious this is.

She saw the images of the mathematical formulas and the mystical images like pentagrams and other symbols.

Abby took quickly to decipher this, after all she wouldn't allow something like this to happen again.

Not after seeing what happened in there.

Shirou and the rest took time as they ran the prints they found on the AFIS and CODIS

"What are those?" Shirou asked

"AFIS stands for Automated Fingerprint Identification System and CODIS stands for Combined DNA Index System. With this we will be able to find the culprit if his fingerprint of DNA is on the database we will find him" Abby said.

"I see" Shirou said.

As a magus (in training) he had little time to use technology since he dedicated himself on his magic and his art… swordsmanship and archery.

Rider meanwhile looked around… this place was… interesting.

They had a lot of technology and the people and stuff to find criminals.

Nothing at all what they had back then…

"I need to train" Shirou said as he got up.

"Ah, that is good, then can I perhaps join you in a match?" Ziva asked.

Shirou blinked.

**NCIS training room.**

"So… how do you want to do this?" Ziva asked.

"First blood?" Shirou asked

"Uh? Are you sure?… aren't you just a rookie?" Ziva said

"Hey Mcprovie! Come over here… the new guy and Ziva are going to have a match" Tony said as he sat down to see.

"Now this I got to see" Gibbs said as he sat down.

Shirou got on a stance. Ziva rushed to attack.

Shirou waeved through her attack… he was used to more violent and perfect attacks

Attacks from heroic spirits and monsters that normally would live on the imagination of humans.

"not bad" Shirou said "_For a regular human that is_"

Shirou grabbed her shoulder and arm and twisted her and threw her over his shoulder.

Ziva landed with a resounding thud on the mat.

Shirou then jumped and punched the floor on the mat.

"I guess is my win" he said with a playful smirk.

She frowned and clasped his legs with her

"Eh?" Shirou was taken by this move as he fell to the mat.

"GO ZIVA!" Abby yelled cheering the Jewish agent, Shirou however reversed the hold by reinforcing his limbs and overpowering her.

"Awww" Abby went when Shirou pinned her once more, this time decisively

"I might be a rookie but I got into my fair share of fights" He said with a smirk.

"_tell me about it_" Rider thought as she watched the fight.

"My hottie senses are tingling… there is a hottie somewhere around here" Tony said as he looked by Rider's general direction.

She blinked… "_Can he… sense me?_"

"I must have a dry season for me to imagine a hottie around here" Tony said as he watched the now finished fight.

"Abby? Got anything for me?" Gibbs asked

"YES! I got the hit from AFIS and CODIS… you need to get down here" Abby said as she eye Shirou a bit wearily.

When they got down to the 'labby' (Abby's pet name for her lab) the computer had a hit.

It was from Emiya Karazu… in terms of relationships it would be Shirou's uncle.

"Care to explain Shirou?" Gibbs said turning around

Emiya Karazu… he was a heretic of both church AND magic association… having a sealing designation due to his improper experimentation and his research for immortality that used many unsuspecting people to experiment on… those things where unknown to the world at large. Only those on the knowhow knew about this.

His father… Kiritsurugu, kept a "war journal" of sorts that showed all the magi and other monsters he hunted down, including his own relatives who strayed from the path.

Karazu was "the one who got away" for Kiritsugu.

It showed that he would be around 50-60 years old… however he looked to be in his mid 30s…

The bastard had done it… now he was looking to perfect his formula, he was a dead apostle now… he needed to change his body once more… so the need of blood would be rid of and become perfectly immortal.

In a sense he was a bit like Roa… thank the heavens feel that Shiki killed him.

He might dislike his personality but he had to admit… even he nor would Archer want to fight him if they could avoid it.

"I couldn't tell you anything… as I said before I never meet anyone from my father's family… as I said before it was only me and my dad" Shirou said

"How did you meet your father?" Gibbs asked

How did he meet Kiritsugi?

In hell… he was truly in hell… people dying bodies burning and yelling for salvation… or deliveration…

For death.

He was but a young boy, not even 8 years old… the Holy Grail had been destroyed by Saber back then… and the resulting aftermath was a terrible explosion…

The city was engulfed in fire… and he was in there… Kiritsugi managed to save him… and he had tears of joy in his eyes.

"I have something to tell you… I am a magus" he said once after he adopted Shirou.

"He… saved me from the explosion when I was a kid… in the great Fuyuki fire back home" Shirou said as he remembered that scene.

Gibbs arched his eyebrow… he had pulled his files up before and read on it… over 500 people dead and/or missing.

"If he is doing this then I am bound to 'capture' him" Shirou said

He meant kill.

Rider nodded… she understood perfectly.

"I want EVERYONE here at 0900 hours tomorrow… is that understood?" Gibbs said

"I got it!" "Yes boss" "Sure thing Gibbs"

"And you… go home Shirou… you seem to need some rest" Gibbs said.

"Yeah… thanks a lot" Shirou said.

"Here let me take you to your temporary home" Tony said as they both (3 counting Rider who was astralized) rode the elevator down.

"Abby, I want you to run all the information available on Shirou and his family… also Ducky, I want you to tell me everything you can about the boy, psychologically speaking… I want to know him form the inside out" Gibbs said

"May I inquire as the reason you might wish to do that?" Ducky asked.

"Because Ducky… not only was he calm and not worried in that hell… it was like he was used to it… no one… I mean NO one normal could be that way" Gibbs said

"I see… I had a feeling you might say that" Ducky said as he got down to the morgue to make a psychological profile on Shirou.

"Gibbs I think maybe he is well trained… Mossav operatives can be like that as well" Ziva said.

"He has never had THAT kind of training… ever… the Japanese lack a military unit… they only have a self defense force to help… is one 3rd the size of an army proper… is to protect the citizens in case of an invasion or attack, they also serve as peacekeepers" Gibbs said.

Ziba was taken back.

"But he is such a nice guy" Abby said.

"So was the bastard who killed Kate" Gibbs said.

**With Tony, Rider and Shirou.**

"Well here you go stud, your own pad… is not much but I think is cozy in his own" Tony said.

"Yeah… cozy" Shirou said remembering his larger state home.

"well I will pick you up when we have to go back at HQ… until then rest well… ciao" Tony said as he left.

Rider then materialized herself. "He sure talks a lot" she commented

"Now Rider, be nice" Shirou said

"So… what should we do now?" Shirou asked

"Well I got myself a pass card… so I should be able to accompany you tomorrow this time on a physical manner

"That would be great… now I have to call Rin and Sakura and tell them what's going on here" Shirou said as he grabbed the phone

Riing riing…

Chapter end

What do you think of this new crossover? I hope you like it.

This is just a beta… if it receives enough positive reviews I shall continue it XD


	2. Chapter 2

Guns and Blades

Chapter 2: Terrible news and new information

"hello? Tohsaka Rin speaking… who is this?" Rin said as she answered the phone

"Rin? Is that you? You sound different on the phone" Shirou said.

"Shirou? Oh thank heavens… listen don't move… I got news for you… is terrible news" Rin said.

Shirou did not like this at this time.

"Shirou… the Clock tower as you now is an academy for mages, right?" Rin said.

"Yes, I went there with you for a while… what's this about?" Shirou asked as he had a cold feeling on his stomach.

"They have an American counterpart… apparently a group of mages have decided that they did not like the grail war to be known only to us and have our wish come true… and they somehow managed to replicate the grail workings… and created their own version of it" Rin said as Sakura clutched her arm tightly as she remembered when she was almost consumed by the taint the grail had from the 3rd war.

"Wait… they are making a Grail War… HERE! In United States? The deaths alone will arouse suspicion form the government… where is the war going to be fought?" Shirou asked

Rin stood silent…

"Rin… WHERE. IS. IT?" Shirou asked.

"Washington D.C… right where you are" Rin said in a solemn voice.

"Damn… Rin…this is important… can you tell me the ritual on how to summon a servant?" Shirou asked.

Rin understood.

"You want to see **her **don't you" Rin said.

Shirou stood silent.

"Talk about a one track mind" Rin said in exasperation. "Listen closely because I am going to say this once" Rin said.

Shirou and then extended his arm… to recall the only thing left in his body… the only thing his body could reproduce most faithfully… to bring out not a copy but the real thing… the thing that connected him with **her**…

"Trace… ON!" he said as a glow of gold pierced the room.

In Shirou's hand was the strongest conceptual defensive armament…

Avalon…

With help of Rider he made a circle and made the inscriptions… his blood would further increase the chances…

"I declare the following" he said "Your body shall serve under me… my fate shall be your sword… submit to the beckoning of this holy grail… if you submit to this will and this reason then answer…" Shirou said as the room begun to cackled with power.

"An oath shall be sworn here- I shall attain all the virtues of all of heaven, I shall have dominion over all the evils of hell… from the seventh heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, PROTECTOR OF BALANCE-!" Shirou yelled.

The area exploded with the power and Shirou was lunched violently against the wall…

Rider managed to protect him from more damage… then a silver armor shone with the light that shone from the only lamp not broken.

"Servant Saber… by your calls I come forth… I ask of thee… are you my master?" She said with her eyes closed.

"Is good to see you again" a familiar sounding voice said.

Saber opened her eyes in shock… that voice… there was no way… right?

The smoke cleared… it was **him.**

"S-S…Shirou?" Saber said in shock.

"Welcome back… Saber" Shirou said with a tender smile.

"But… but how?" Saber asked then she noticed the other person "Stand back Shirou!" she said as she went to attack Rider

"SABER! STOP!" Shirou ordered.

Saber stopped.

"Rider is our ally…don't worry" Shirou said.

Saber lowered her weapon.

Shirou then dropped to his knee… this was a simple ceremony but it still took a tool on him, he was a failure of a magus because he could only do just one thing… but that one thing gave him power… he was a specialist.

"Sh… Shirou!" Saber yelled.

Rider and Saber went to him to help him…

"You… you two need to change… I think I might have people coming in" Shirou said.

"Are they enemies?" Saber asked.

"Not…really… more like an uninvolved 3rd party" Shirou said.

With their magic they took more… presentable forms.

**NCIS headsquarter on Quantico**

"Something the matter there boss?" Dinozzo asked

"There is something wrong going on here… these killings… the amount of blood… this crazy magic pattern… I don't like this at all" Gibbs said "Not to mention this Shirou's character coming from Japan just as soon as these crimes begun to arise…. There must be a connection" Gibbs said

"So… what do you want us to do, boss?" McGee asked.

"FIND THE CONECTIONS… What are you waiting for?… GO!" Gibbs said.

The team then scrambled about to find things to connect the dots.

"Ah… Jethro… glad I could be the first to find you before you came to me… anyways, I got that thing you asked me to do" Ducky said.

"I see… so what can you tell us on Shirou Emiya, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well interesting thing… when he was a kid he was rescued by Kiritsugu… he was involved on a tragic incident… the whole city of Fuyuki, about 16 years ago… a huge fire erupted and lasted days… he was the only survivor besides his foster father…, according to his records he was always a helpful young lad… helping regardless if there was something for him or not… this boy basically was a saint in the making... he studied in London for a while… he has been on many warzone since he entered the JSDF… but he has managed to always successfully bring his targets and fellow operatives alive, he is an extremely determined person with his own code of morals and his own views on justice… doesn't that reminds you of someone Jethro old friend?" Ducky asked

"Yeah… I know what you mean" Gibbs said

"Ducky, what do you mean?' Ziva asked.

"it means that Shirou is an individual that most resembles Jethro… in other words… is like looking at himself in a distorted mirror and looking at his younger self" Ducky said.

**Back as Shirou's apartment**

"Shirou… can you explain what has happened?" she asked

Shirou had not aged much since their last saw each other… due to Avalon's still lingering effects he had preventing from aging as much… he aged twice as slowly as a normal human now… so he was not only on top condition, but he would remain like that far longer.

"The thing is… It has been a couple years since we last seen each other… apparently a different branch from the magic association had decided to make a new grail in what was once a british colony many years ago" Shirou said.

"British? You mean from my land?" Saber asked.

"That's right, however they broke their ties with your country… history lesson aside apparently they are making a grail war in this city… while Fuyuki city has a population of 226402 people while this place has a population of 601723 people living here… approximately" Shirou said.

"Tha…that's almost twice as much… no even more maybe" Saber said in shock.

"Yes, that's why we have to fight once more… to stop this madness once more, Saber… will you fight with me?" Shirou asked.

"Is that something you should even ask?" Saber said with a smirk.

"I am your sword as surely as you are my sheath… I shall be your sword and protect you Shirou" Saber said

**NCIS HQ the next day**

"McGee… Go pick up our guest will ya? We will need him around if only to appear to be doing what we should we doing" Gibbs said.

"What does he mean?" McGee said.

"He hates doing publicity stunts and the like… so he is just going to do what needs to be done… tough… a guy like him… is pretty rare find" Dinozzo said.

"Well I am leaving, Ziva wanna join me?" McGee asked.

"no thank you McGee, but thanks for asking" Ziva replied.

And so McGee went off to pick up Shirou, without knowing what he would find there.

**Shirou's apartment**

"Anyways we should be ready for a cover story about you two… no doubt they will ask about you two, so what should we do?" Shirou asked.

"I could pass as a friend visiting from overseas" Saber said.

"As could I…" Rider said

"You do realize this people will look into your backgrounds, and you don't have one… I mean you" Shirou said looking at Rider "come from the age of gods… while you" he said directing at Saber "are from the 14th century… you two don't _officially_ exist in any records… they will think you two are spies or the like" Shirou said.

"I see… but still with this cover I can probably fool them if even for a little while" Saber said.

**Knock knock knock**

"Ughh… Shirou? This is Agent McGee, can I come in?" McGee said.

"Uh… sure, but I got company" Shirou said.

McGee was surprised, he was not aware he already knew people here.

He opened the door.

There was a woman with ridicously long hair and sitting reading a book… a book **he** had published… it was "Deep Six" a book he had published using a pen name to hide it from the rest of his fellow agents…. And failing miserably.

The other was a woman with blonde hair and deep powerful green eyes, she was eating a bowl of rice that Shirou had made for them both with pickles and some fish, a typical Japanese breakfast.

"Ermmm… who are your friends?" McGuee asked stunned by the ladies beauty

"They are old friends I managed to meet again" Shirou said stealing a glance at Saber who blushed a bit.

"Ah… I see… do you mind if I eat something? I kinda missed breakfast" McGee asked feeling a bit of shame when his stomach roared.

Saber was taken back when something like that happened to her.

Shirou enjoyed a quiet breakfast with Saber and McGee…

After that he said his goodbyes… McGee went to start the car.

"I'll be back" Shirou said

"I know you will… but I will be always be close by" Saber said.

And so they left.

**NCIS HQ**

"He should be coming now… he was never late" Ziva said

Ding… the elevator rung.

"Sorry I am late… I just had a small thing to eat" McGee said.

"So Mcburger… got some to share?" Dinozzo asked

"Sorry but it was a home cooked meal… I have to say he is a real good cook" McGee said pointing at Shirou.

"Eh? So he is a domesticated man?" Ziva asked

"I think you mean domestic Ziva" Dinozzo said.

"I think you better be ready… there has been another murder… pack your gear people… we are going to the woods… we have a call… Northeast Branch Park, there has been about a half dozen people all dead… no visible injuries on their bodies but they dropped dead… including a wild variety of animals" Gibbs said.

"Yes… and the most interesting thing… they appeared to be mummified… as their body essence had been sucked dry" Ducky said.

"In any case… I made some idea as to what could been causing this" Abby said.

"So… as I was investigating I seen this patterns before… a friend of mine in Japan he send me some pictures of it when he was in Fuyuki, this symbols where on a church as well… they found the bodies of many children down there in a subterranean basement… apparently the kids where dried out of their nutrients by something and left to die" Abby said.

"when was this?" Gibbs said.

"about 5 years ago" Abby said

"_It can't be…can it? Karen was guarding the church after all_" Shirou tought.

Shirou saw it was after their fight in there… in fact he had left the bodies there to rot away and where found shortly by someone who went there to pay respects… they must have followed the scent of death back there… but… it should be impossible… the was a boundary field that made people go back.

There is only one explanation… the person must have been using technology… mages always forget those things… they see technology as something superfluous… and therefore ignore them, that's why a camera is not affected by boundary fields.

This happened during **his** war.

Gibbs saw Shirou's reaction and noted it for later.

"Well let's go!" Gibbs said as the team left for the location

**Northeast Branch Park half an hour later**

The team arrived to where there was a large body of water… there where 12 bodies there… not to mention others on other locations near by.

"Dear lord… I never seen anything like this… not even on the service" Ducky said.

Shirou was raging as he recognized a pulse in his hand…

There was a Servant nearby.

Shirou looked left and right slightly…only Gibbs and Ziva picked up on that.

A rustle on the grass… Shirou turned around.

The feeling on his hand left.

There was a servant nor far away… he had no idea what kind of servant it was.

"Damn it… he got away" Shirou muttered to himself.

"Oh? Such a young man a master? I wonder if I might have over done it?" A voice said.

Shirou looked up at the tallest tree in the area... on top was a shadowy creature... his hand begun to burn...

"_A servant! Damn I can't call Saber or Rider... guess I got to do this the dirty way_" Shirou tought.

He grabbed his gun and reinforced his entire clip.

"Get down!" He yelled as he pushed Ziva away. He fired.

Of the 8 shots he fired only 2 hit the servant... such weaponry will do minimal to no damage to a servant, but thanks to reinforcement it should at least work as a rubber bullet on them.

The servant glared at him for the offence and jumped at him.

"Is that guy crazy?" Ziva yelled in shock

He landed and dashed towards Shirou.

He pulled a scythe and went to slash his torso, however Shirou reinforced the outer-layer of his gun and parried the attack and shot at the servant at point blank. The rest then followed but the servant decided to pull away, he blocked the bullets with his scythe and left.

Shirou however let a few rounds go zinging him on the shoulder.

"Damn it! He got away!" Shirou cursed.

Laughter could be heard from the servant as he vanished into the night.

"Next time bring your servant if you don't wish to die young master! Kehehehehe!" the servant yelled as he then vanished without a trace.

Shirou then noticed the slight cut on his left shoulder.

He dropped to a knee, the other agents rushed towards him

"DUCKY COME OVER HERE STAT!" Gibbs yelled as Ducky and Palmer rushed over to tend to Shirou's wounds

Shirou however needed little medical attention… they all got cut a bit but not much… what suffered the most damage was the environment… apparently he was able to cut a few trees in a single swing.

"What in the hell was that… and why on earth it call you a master?" Gibbs asked Shirou, clearly annoyed about something.

He heard rustling…

"There is someone in there!" Shirou said as he rushed towards the bushes.

Shirou reinforced his eyes… he then begun to feel if there was any mana, to determine if there was any magus, of course with his experience he learned that the grail does not necessarily get magus involved… case in point his ex-civics teacher… Kuzuki Souichiro.

And he was the 'strongest' master… in that he could fight magus only with his hands, reinforced with Caster's power.

He then pulled his gun and found a kid… no older then 4.

He sighed as he holstered his gun…

A survivor… good… this was good.

"I FOUND SOMEONE! EVERYONE!" Shirou yelled.

The rest of the feds and Gibb's team arrived to where he was.

It was a kid… he as shivering in fright.

"Easy… I got you" Shirou said as he carried the boy towards them.

There was no command spell on his hand… he was not a master.

"We got a live one!" Dinozzo said as the paramedics came to the scene… they took the boy.

"Good job Shirou…" McGee said.

"Yeah… that was something… finding someone in a place like this" Dinozzo said.

"Anyways we have to retreat… bag any evidence that _thing_ left behind… and track it" Gibbs said.

"My word… that was the most horrible thing I ever seen… he completely ignored the wounds he sustained under your fire… not only that but he attack with such precision that I could garner that was surgically best… it was akin of looking at a doctor perform surgical-like attacks with complete and powerful strikes… it was like I was relieving something out of a book…" Ducky said.

"What do you mean Ducky-san?" Shirou asked as he felt relieved he was able to save someone.

"In my youth I remember liking stories of the old continent… and nothing that I found was really my thing, until I read about a serial killer many years ago in the old country" Ducky said.

Then they finally noticed the victims… most of them females.

"Jethro my old friend… it seems as if someone was pulling a Jack the Ripper as it where" Ducky said.

As Ducky said, most if not all of the women where in fact prostitutes, they ranged from runaway teens to the ones you could call "veteran" on this line of work.

"Oh my… this certainly puts a damper on things… think you can find some of the blood from the perpetrator?" Ducky asked.

As much as they looked for they found none, either the perp was too careful or the shots did not got him, only graced him.

Truth was that he had disappeared going to his astral form, erasing all his pretenses from the area.

"Sorry boss… no traces or anything was left behind" McGee said.

"THEN LOOK AGAIN!" Gibbs barked.

Shirou was worried but looked nonetheless… there was nothing but a few footprints by the servant, such footwear would no doubt not exist anymore.

"Got some footprints" Shirou yelled.

After photographing the area and the footprints and giving an estimate on the height and weight of him.

Nothing much… this only meant one thing.

Shirou had to make war plans.

War plans… those where both his most dear and most dreadful memories…

His time spend planning for his fights against the other masters and servants who far out-powered and had more experience.

But now… he was older, wiser, stronger… he had more experience and was a veteran of this kind of war.

And he had Saber at his side… and Rider as backup.

After a while Gibbs took Shirou as he instructed the rest of his team to go away.

They where on the car, Gibbs and Shirou all alone… he had never been so afraid of a regular human before… until he was subjected to Gibbs driving.

"So Shirou… can you tell me exactly what that was all about?" Gibbs asked.

"I am not sure what you-" Shirou said.

Gibbs then accelerated faster and weaved trough the other cars, even going on the other side of the road.

"W- WHATCH OUT!" Shirou yelled

"How about you cut the bullcrap and tell me how exactly how you know that guy!" Gibbs said.

"I Don't know what-!" Shirou said.

Gibbs then did a sharp G turn that almost made Shirou fall out of the car.

Then he accelerated again, making him hit his seat.

"For the Heaven's Feel are you NUTS?" Shirou said in shock.

"WHY DID HE CALL YOU A MASTER!" He yelled

"I CAN'T TELL! IF I DO I WOULD HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Shirou yelled.

Gibbs then stopped the car completely.

"And WHY is that?" he asked "If you are going to be here you better tell me everything… I don't want my team into unknown danger… I shot that **thing** trough the eyes… he **shrugged** it like it was nothing… now tell me **exactly** what we are fighting against" Gibbs commanded.

Shirou sighed… but Gibbs was right… it was against his own code after all…

"Have you ever heard of the Holy grail?" Shirou asked

Shirou sighed as it was going to be a long explanation.

**One hour later**

After Shirou's explanation, Gibbs understood the **need** of secrecy… if regular humans tried to harness the power of such item… the results, on the wrong hands, would be disastrous.

That was almost the case on the war that Shirou fought… where all the evils of the world would spill unto the world.

Shirou managed to stop it from coming true.

"To think a person like that could actually exist…" Gibbs said as he heard about Kirei.

He told him that this war was a fake one… in that the grail is not the one made from the 3rd magic… in other words this grail might prove to be the same as, or even more dangerous than the corrupted grail.

"In other words your people will only become a liability… if we come to this guy again I ask of you all to fall back… your people will only die if they fight those servants" Shirou said.

Gibbs understood… if those things wouldn't fall from such damage…

Wait…

"Then how will you fight them?" Gibbs asked.

"When I was on the war… I wasn't able to do much… I almost got killed many times… but now… I have the skills to fight them… even if it's for a short while… also… I have my own servant…s" Shirou said adding the s oh so slightly.

Gibbs sighed… he had to keep this on a tight-lip on this.

"Thank you… I hope you realize what a chance I am taking here… if they found out regular people found out… they will send someone with a sealing designation on me" Shirou said.

Gibbs debated on what to do… he **had **a moral obligation to tell his boss and his team; however he understood the need of secrecy.

"Very well… but I want to be updated of **any** movement of the other masters… if possible I will do what we can taking the masters down, fm what you say they don't put technology in high regard, so McGee's skills might come in handy" Gibbs said.

"Don't rely on that… some magi would mix them both, like my father did" Shirou said

"I see… I'll take that into account" Gibbs said.

"Also… some master might be simple people, meaning, that they might not be magi" Shirou said.

"Anyways… I think is best you meet them… the servants that will fight with me" Shirou said "If possible could you get them access to the offices? That way they can take care of any servants that might enter there" Shirou said.

"I'll see what I can do… by the way, what exactly are servants?" Gibbs asked.

"They are spirits of heroes long gone" Shirou said.

"Heroes… things of legends… whose strength and power are further increase by the amount of people who know their legends and exploits" Shirou said.

"This would be interesting… well let's see what we are fighting with" Gibbs said "After all a Marine should never be unprepared"

**20 minutes later at Shirou's place**

Shirou opened his door, "Saber? Rider? We have company" Shirou said

Gibbs entered… he was unsure what he was looking at.

To be honest, he was less than impressed at what he was seeing, they looked like girls that would be on Tony's magazines… especially the one with the long hair, they looked like models than anything resembling a heroic spirit.

"Shirou… who is he?" Saber asked.

"He would be Gibbs-san… he is the leader of NCIS… and he is also our new ally on this way" Shirou declared.

"Shirou… is that wise?" Rider asked.

"Is too late for that… besides he would prove to be an invaluable asset to win this war" Shirou said.

"Indeed, they have surveillance and more man-power… this means we have the advantage in info… and also in the terrain, with them we can learn the terrain better and gain even more tactical advantage" Rider said

Saber nodded, she couldn't argue against sound logic, she relinquished.

"Still those women don't look anything 'heroic' are you sure about this?" Gibbs said.

"While I may not appear so, I assure you I am more enough of a match to most servants outside my own class" Saber said

Rider coughed *Berserker*

"Rider here is not this war's Rider… there will be another one… she is basically backup, to help in case things get too dicesy and need to fall back" Shirou said

Gibbs grunted in response… is like when he was an agent all over, secret wars, spying enemy for information… the good **old** times.

Now he had to make cover identities for both Saber and Rider.

"Anyways, go to sleep you need to rest" Gibbs said as he left, he had lots to do.

Shirou cooked a bit for himself and Saber… though it was not needed they enjoyed each others company, like before.

**NCIS HQ the next day**

"Got anything for me Ducky?" Gibbs said.

"Not about the attacker of last night, no… I am afraid he is a rather slippery fellow… however I found some information on Kiritsugu, this man was rather fearless… let me tell you the story of a certain man… the tale of a man who, more than anyone else, was set aflame by his ideals and was driven to despair by them… a man who wished that everyone in the world could be happy… it was something all boys would once hold in their hearts, a childish ideal that they would cast aside… however this man was different… he came to know that all lives sat on the scales between sacrifice and salvation and once he understood that no side of the scales could ever be empty, he steeled his resolve to become the one who would measure the balance of the scales… if one wishes to reduce the most amount of grief coming from the world with the most certainty, this is the only path that can be taken… and thus in order to save as many a possible, he became proficient in the ways of killing, that path is the act of slaughtering a few in order to allow the many to survive…the man saved many people and killed many people with no discrimination, there was no question, no doubt of right or wrong in his methods and his objective. He became the infallible balance of the scales… but he realized it far too late- to value all humans lives fairly and equally is the same as to never be loved by anyone… perhaps he felt no anguish, as he perfected himself into a bloodless, tearless measuring instrument, having frozen and mortified his young heart, this man was different… a smile of delight would satisfy him… a voice of lamentation would shake his heart… anger accompanied his deep resentment of regret and he could not help but hold out his hand to the tears of desolation… for one who perused an ideal beyond the rationality of the world of men… he was far too human…. That is the tale of such a man… the story behind the truth of the man we came to know as Kiritsugu Emiya" Ducky said "Who then married into a German Family the Einzenbergs…" Ducky said "He had a daughter… she is already dead, complications or whatnot, she was a playful lad form the reports that I have read… had a bit of a dissociative disorder but it was controlled, nothing major… it was during his trip to Japan that I've discovered some things about the man… in order to get to a target of his, he took down the whole Hyatt hotel down just to reach his target… he was the kind of person who was as ruthless as the worst criminal you can possibly imagine… yet he was one who would mourn for those caught by his actions… he would prevent as many deaths possibly… but was not beyond making sacrifices in order to attain his goal… he was a more advanced version of you… or what you might or could become" Ducky added.

"So… you think he inherited some of that? Shirou I mean?" Gibbs asked.

"I should suppose so… his actions are so human that are reminiscing of Kiritsugu… he does what is needed in order to ensure the innocent are spared… even if it means using his own body" Ducky added.

"I see… thanks Ducky" Gibbs said

"You found something about that boy didn't you?" Ducky

"Maybe… but still nothing concrete…" Gibbs said as he left.

"Interesting fellow isn't that right?" Ducky said to the corpse in his table.

"Yes… and now my dear… let's see what else we can find in you" Ducky said as he continued exploring the corpse for clues.

**NCIS agent field**

"So Mcbutterball…. What's going on at Shirou's place, come on tell me the deets" Dinozzo said.

"What is this 'deets' you are talking about? Is there an infestation in Shirou's place?" Ziva said.

"he means 'details' and there aren't many… he had 2 friends of his over" McGee said.

"Oh? This I got to hear" Dinozzo said.

*ding*

The elevator doors opened… Shirou came out.

"Speak of the devil… hey Shirou… how are you buddy?" Dinozzo said.

Shirou raised an eyebrow…

"Soo… someone tells me you got some company… let's talk about it" Dinozzo said.

Shirou's face burned hot.

And so Shirou was subjected to Dinozzo's style of 'friendly' interrogation.

Chapter end.


End file.
